With the development of computer storage device technologies, more and more computing devices use faster storage devices, e.g., solid-state disk (SSD). SSDs have a performance advantage of high-speed read/write, but have a shorter service life than traditional mechanical hard disks; besides, frequent write into SSDs will reduce their service life.
On one hand, SSDs may be used to replace traditional mechanical hard disks to provide faster data read/write performance, and on the other hand, they may also be configured for caching to enhance performance of computing devices. For example, in the field of data storage devices, SSDs may be combined with mechanical hard disks to provide a large-capacity and relative-fast storage scheme. Besides, for the sake of data security, SSDs usually utilize RAID (e.g., RAID1, RAID2) technologies to ensure data security.